The One Who Got Away: Alternate Ending
by SilverEagleLord
Summary: What if Ezio and Lucrezia did end up in bed with each other by the end of The One Who Got Away?


Ezio Auditore da Firenze groaned as he sat up, the sight that greeted him was one that was very familiar from his youth. He was in someone else's bed in a quite elaborate, and therefore costly, home. The killer headache he had honestly not helping him in figuring out where he was.

'Where am I?' the Master Assassin thought, one hand rubbing their temple as the other groped blindly for anything of his, weapons, armor, anything at all. 'What happened last night?'

Ezio felt his hand land on something soft and he squeezed it, very quickly learning he had shared the bed last night at the feminine moan coming from next to him.

'What!' Ezio hastily turned to look at his side and found who his bedmate was.

Lucrezia Borgia.

The entire night before came rushing back to him almost immediately once he saw the blonde. Everything from him infiltrating the Delizia di Belriguardo to confronting Lucrezia when she was alone.

* * *

><p><em>"Come to kill me at least Assassino" Lucrezia seemed undisturbed as Ezio walked up to her, seemingly ready to die as he exposed her neck.<em>

_"Buongiorno, Lucrezia. Or should I say Duchessa?" Ezio lightly chuckled at the end of his sentence, giving a short raise of his eyebrow as he stopped in front of Lucrezia._

_"A borrowed title bestowed by my husband, ill-fitting and barely concealing the truth!" Lucrezia seemed infuriated at the tile Ezio graced her with and seemed ready to attempt to attack the Assassin before turning to admire the artwork around her._

_"You can keep your life," Lucrezia seemed shocked at this, quickly turning her full attention to Ezio before he continued.", I am here for the art on your walls."_

_Lucrezia allowed her lips to quirk up at that, a small smirk on her lips as she crossed her arms. "Redecorating, are we?"_

_Ezio was getting tired of the exchange of words and took several steps forward, holding out his left hand with all five fingers raised. "I count five Leonardo da Vinci paintings that you have stolen, and I want them returned." _

_Lucrezia seemed to want to infuriate Ezio, stepping forward with fury burning in her eyes as she spoke. "If only it was that easy!" Lucrezia gestured around them at the room. "My birthplace, my family, have been taken from me. You think Fer..."_

_"Enough!" Ezio lost his temper, he had traveled a long way to get to Lucrezia and he did not do so just to hear her talk about her problems. "You have little right to say such things Lucrezia." Ezio took several steps forward, causing Lucrezia to quickly step back until she was trapped between him and the wall. "I have not forgotten what you have done to others." Ezio's Hidden Blade extended as he raised up his right arm, holding the tip only a few centimeters from Lucrezia's stomach. "All of it more than enough for me to kill you."_

_"Than what are you waiting for?" Lucrezia grabbed Ezio's wrist, pulling him forward and only him reacting in time stopped him from killing her. The blade retracted through he was pulled flush against Lucrezia and quickly he found himself drawn to the beauty she possessed at such a close range._

_"What are you waiting for?" Lucrezia seemed to know what he was thinking, her lips moving up in a grin as she leaned closer to Ezio. "I'm completely defenseless here, no guards, no weapons, nothing to stop you from doing what you want."_

_"Really?" Ezio's left hand moved to wrap around Lucrezia's waist and he pulled her tighter against him. "It seems more like you want this than me."_

_"You've caught me." Lucrezia laughed softly at her admission before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "I want you to ravish me, to make me yours in my body and my soul Ezio Auditore."_

_"I'll be glad to." Ezio slightly stepped away from Lucreziam holding her back when she attempted to close the distance again. "Once I get those paintings from you."_

_Lucrezia moaned, in either annoyance or from the pleasure she was missing was hard to tell. "I gave four of them away and kept one for myself, I'll have the guards place it in a cart LATER and give you locations of the rest."_

_Ezio seemed satisfied with Lucrezia's answer, swiftly stepping forward and capturing her lips with his own, his left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him as his right moved up her back, deft fingers moving quickly to free her of her dress. Lucrezia seemed just as eager to remove Ezio's clothes, her hands moving to the chest guard of his armor and quickly it clattered to the ground. His Assassin robes was just as quickly pushed open to expose his muscled and tanned chest. Lucrezia seemed to adore the scars that ran across Ezio's chest and her fingers seemed to dance across them as her dress was swiftly pushed down to expose her breasts, Ezio's right hand moving to play with her already hard nipples and he quickly had Lucrezia moaning at the pleasure his rough yet skilled hands could give her. Lucrezia gently pulled away from Ezio's mouth after a moment, instead moving to lean in to whisper in his ear._

_"Let's take this somewhere else Ezio." Lucrezia found herself only mildly surprised when Ezio's arms swept her up to hold her bridal style as he smirked down at the woman cradled against his exposed chest._

_"Where to?" Ezio's hands weren't idle even as he held Lucrezia, his left hands squeezing Lucrezia's backside and sending pleasurable shivers up her spine as his other gently rubbed her back._

_"My bed." Lucrezia leaned forward to press their lips together again, this one softer than the lustful one that had started all of this. 'It's the door down the hall, take me to it."_

_"Are you sure we need a bed?" Ezio leaned down to gently nuzzle against her neck, making Lucrezia wrap her arms around his neck to keep him there as he seemingly had memorized the layout of the hall and flawlessly walked into Lucrezia's room, closing the door with his foot once they were inside._

_Once Ezio set Lucrezia down on the bed, the former ruler of Rome grabbed Ezio by his open Assassin robes and with a surprising show of strength he was now laying on Lucrezia's side before she moved herself over to straddle his waist. His armor was quickly tossed off of him and Ezio helped her with it, his hands moving over her flawless and smooth skin once she had stood to remove her dress. His hands once again found her breasts and he played with her nipple, drawing a long moan out of Lucrezia before his rock hard erection was pressed against her warm and soft womanhood. Ezio nearly lost himself to the pleasure then and there. Lucrezia seemed to have been wanting this for a while as her lower lips were dripping with nectar, quickly covering Ezio's erection in it. _

_"Take me Auditore! Make me yours!" Lucrezia seemed to have fallen into the pleasure as she screamed those words._

_Ezio was happy to oblige, plunging himself into her and both nearly lost themselves then and there, both overcome with the raw amount of pleasure they were feeling as the two connected with their most intimate parts. Finally, after several frozen moments that seemed to last for an eternity, Ezio began to thrust up and down into Lucrezia, the Borgia loving it all as she began to matched her riding to Ezio's thrusts. _

_"Yes! Yes! YES!" Lucrezia screamed as he riding became more and more wild as Ezio continued to thrust into her, loving the way his hands gripped her wonderful hips._

_Finally, Lucrezia reached the height of her pleasure. Her walls clenching around Ezio's manhood and her sweet nectar sprayed out to cover both of their waists in moments. With this, Lucrezia slumped forward in exhaustion, her body shaking even as she felt Ezio hadn't reached his own climax yet. His erection was still rock hard in her and to her currently sensitive womanhood, it was close to driving her to a second orgasm. Making her mind up, she pulled herself up and off of Ezio before planting a kiss on his lips, a smirk on her face at the sheer audacity of her idea._

_"Lay back and relax Ezio." Lucrezia slowly worked herself down, leaving a trail of kisses down Ezio's tanned and muscles chests as her fingers danced over the scars on his chest. _

_Lucrezia reached Ezio's waist, and without giving herself time to start thinking against her plan, she took him into his mouth. The musky scent of his manhood filled her nostrils as she slowly took him deeper and deeper into her mouth, the tightness and warmth of her throat driving him over the edge and he was slowly beginning to buck into her mouth, his hips moving out of his control. Lucrezia pressed down on his hips to stop him from doing so, preventing her from making her gag on his manhood. Once Lucrezia was sure she could take nothing more of his manhood, she gently began to move her mouth up and down on his erection. Ezio groaned in pleasure, finding the pressure that signaled his orgasm building the longer Lucrezia kept him in her mouth. The Duchess knew Ezio was close to his limit and so sped up, her head bobbing up and down on Ezio's manhood and quickly driving him over the edge._

_At least it would have had Lucrezia now pulled away at the last second, her hand wrapping around the base of his manhood in order to stop him from climaxing._

_Ezio groaned hopelessly at the denied pleasure but Lucrezia simply stood up and he quickly followed her, intending to get some answers on why she had stopped just before his release. Lucrezia turned around and smashed her lips against his own, making Ezio taste both himself and her own juices as he tongue invaded his mouth. Lucrezia held the kiss for what seemed forever to Ezio as he found himself enjoying the taste Lucrezia presented to him. Finally the Borgia drew away and Ezio saw her slowly bend over, her front pressing into the bed and arching her back to raise her arse into the air._

_"Take me like this Ezio, fill me with your seed." Lucrezia wasn't surprised when Ezio almost immediately forced his entire length, an impressive ten inches, into her asshole with no warning from the Master Assassin. Both had been overcome with the lust that had been building up inside them ever since the fall of the Borgia in Rome and now it was all releasing itself in this single moment._

_The momentary pain from the intrusion into Lucrezia's asshole seemed to only magnify the pleasure she was feeling even as Ezio was amazed at the tightness of her butt, finding it harder to restrain himself from firing his seed right then. It was a miracle to him that he could even thrust in and out of it as he felt the growing pleasure coincide with the growing pressure in his balls, his orgasm close at hand as Lucrezia was swiftly turned into a moaning mess beneath him._

_"Yes! Yes! More Ezio! Make me yours!"_

_"I will." _

_Ezio's thrusts doubled in speed, an impressive feat as one hand pulled Lucrezia back up so his other could roughly play with her nipples, driving the Borgia to climax and her juices to soak the bed under her. Ezio moved his hands down from her breast to her womanhood, three of his fingers slipping into her holds and roughly moved up and down in time to Ezio's thrusts, constantly bombarding Lucrezia with pleasure and when her next orgasm hit and her entire body clenched it proved too much for Ezio. He came with a shout in Lucrezia and collapsed on top of her as his seed flowed out of his semi-hard manhood. _

_"So, what about that painting?" Ezio recovered first from his bliss, his fingers still moving in and out of Lucrezia, now at a much gentler pace than before._

_"I'll have my guards put it in a cart for you." Lucrezia seemed exhausted, her breathing still ragged as she ran her hands over Ezio's chest." But until then, let's see what else you can do."_

_Lucrezia rolled over to once again straddle Ezio's waist and her soaking womanhood pressed down on Ezio's semi-erect member, the sensitive slipping into her folds and causing the Assassin to moan._

* * *

><p>As the events of last night finally returned to the Assassin, he grinned to himself at the night he had with Lucrezia. He had eventually worked out the locations of the rest of the paintings from her and was happy to keep going even then.<p>

"Let's see if she's up for another round." Ezio muttered to himself as his fingers danced down Lucrezia's chest and down to her waist.

* * *

><p>AN: And done, so how was it? It's my first time writing something like this.<p> 


End file.
